


resolution

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: s.coups has added dicaprio, dino, lil shit, chim chim and kookie to the group chats.coups has named the group chat ‘this is an intervention’





	

family chat

**joshua:** why is jeonghan screaming

 **mem lurd:** that might have something to do with me

 **joshua:** yeah i just read up

 **joshua:** i think it is

 **mem lurd:** what do i do

 **joshua:** no clue

 **mem lurd:** you have two s/o’s come on

 **joshua:** hey don’t ask me

 **mem lurd:** thanks for the help

 **joshua:** no problem

* * *

7:52 am - this is an intervention

**s.coups has added dicaprio, dino, lil shit, chim chim and kookie to the group chat**

**s.coups has named the group chat ‘this is an intervention’**  
****

**s.coups has left ‘this is an intervention’**  
****

**dino:** hey why am i here

**dicaprio:** oh no

**lil shit:** whats this

**dicaprio:** an intervention

 **kookie:** i know what its for as well

 **chim chim:** same

 **lil shit:** how do you guys know

 **kookie:** seungcheol told us

 **dino:** oh he told you

 **dino:** b u t n o t m e

 **dino:** @scoups what the hell mate

 **kookie:** taehyung, hansol?

 **kookie:** got anything to say?

 **lil shit:** i have no idea what you’re talking about

 **dicaprio:** same

 **dino:** coughemotionscough

 **dino:** i mean what

 **dicaprio:** @ scoups why

 **lil shit:** im so confused

**kookie:** we’ll just leave you guys to talk

**chim chim:** bye

 **dino:** bye bye

 **lil shit:** uh

 **dicaprio:** i think i know why coups made this chat

 **lil shit:** why?

 **dicaprio:** emotions

 **lil shit:** what does that mean

 **lil shit:** ???

 **lil shit:** hansol??

 **lil shit:** okay bye

* * *

9:32 am - family chat

 **wonwoo:** i just realised that jihoon and hoshi are the definition of ‘opposites attracts’

 **mingyu:** you just realised that

 **wonwoo:** shush

 **soonyoung:** yeah we are

 **jihoon:** true

 **mingyu:** how did it take you that long to notice

 **wonwoo:** you’re supposed to be on my side

 **mingyu:** you love me  <3

 **wonwoo:** rude

 **soonyoung:** yo has anyone seen my DS

 **mingyu:** you have a ds?

 **soonyoung:** yeah i remembered i havent finished my pokemon game and i cant find it

 **mingyu:** you have p o k e m o n

 **soonyoung:** yep

 **mingyu:** what one is it

 **soonyoung:** alpha sapphire

 **mingyu:** n i c e

 **soonyoung:** wanna help me find my ds and then you can have a go

 **mingyu:** yeah!

 **jihoon:** oh my god

 **wonwoo:** wow

 **jihoon:** its only twenty to ten

 **soonyoung:** too bad

* * *

1:25 pm - this is an intervention

 **lil shit:** hey hansol

 **dicaprio:** waddup

**lil shit:** i know why seungcheol made this chat as well

**dicaprio:** oh…

**dicaprio:** im sorry

 **dicaprio:** i’ll just…

 **dicaprio:** go

**dicaprio has left ‘this is an intervention’**

**lil shit:** wait hansol hold on  
****

**lil shit:** nevermind

* * *

3:14 pm - chat between dino and dicaprio

 **dicaprio:** hey chan can i ask you something

 **dino:** shoot

 **dicaprio:** have you ever loved someone

 **dino:** platonically yeah

 **dicaprio:** oh yeah

 **dicaprio:** that was a stupid question

 **dino:** kinda yeah

 **dicaprio:** can you help me?

 **dino:** what you need help with

 **dicaprio:** i think taehyung’s figured it out

 **dino:** thats good

 **dicaprio:** n o i t s n o t

 **dino:** why not

 **dicaprio:** because i dont think he likes me back

 **dino:** thats the problem

 **dicaprio:** ??

 **dino:** ‘think’

 **dino:** do you /know/ he doesnt like you back

 **dicaprio:** well no

 **dino:** ill check

 **dicaprio:** chan wait

 **dino:** talk soon

* * *

3:16 pm - chat between dino and lil shit

**dino:** hello i have a message from hansol

**dino:** well not exactly

 **dino:** its more from me but who cares

 **lil shit:** oh my god does hansol hate me

 **dino:** thats why i’m giving you a message

 **lil shit:** he does hate me oh god

 **dino:** no he doesnt hold on i need to give you the message

 **lil shit:** yeah

 **dino:** hansol thinks you hate him as well so can you two kiss and make up?

 **dino:** literally or figuratively i dont care

 **dino:** and if this isnt solved within the next week istg i will take this matter into my own hands

* * *

3:17 pm - chat between dino and dicaprio

**dino:** sorted

**dino:** he should message you soon

 **dicaprio:** what’d you do

* * *

3:17 pm - chat between dicaprio and lil shit

 **lil shit:** you free tomorrow?

 **dicaprio:** uh

 **dicaprio:** yeah?

 **lil shit:** ice cream?

 **dicaprio:** sure

 **lil shit:** nice i’ll pick you up

 **dicaprio:** okay

* * *

3:18 pm - chat between dino and dicaprio

 **dicaprio:** chan you amazing person!

 **dino:** you’re welcome

 **dicaprio:** can i hug you?

 **dino:** i’m in the bedroom

* * *

5:14 pm - family chat

**jun:** hey is anyone free for the next week

**seokmin:** i think so

 **seungkwan:** yep

 **jun:** okay who wants to go to australia

 **jihoon:** why australia

 **minghao:** no clue

 **jun:** but who wants to go

 **jihoon:** ill come

 **jihoon:** so will soonyoung

 **minghao:** i’ll come

**seungcheol:** someone’s gotta look after you lot 

**jun:** okay

**jun:** is that it?

**soonyoung:** hold on i’ll ask chan and hansol

**soonyoung:** turns out that hansol is asleep and chan is half buried underneath him

**soonyoung:** i asked chan if he and hansol wanted to go to australia and he gave me the thumbs up so yep he’s fine

 **chan:** okay hansol’s kinda awake

 **chan:** he says he’ll go to australia

 **jun:** okay

 **jun:** ya’ll owe me for this

**seungcheol:** i’ll pay for it 

**jun:** is that okay?

**seungcheol:** it’s fine 

**jun:** okay then

 **seungcheol:** come here and tell me what flight

**jun:** where’s here

**seungcheol:** my room

**jun:** be there soon

 **hansol:** wooooo o oo ooooo

 **jihoon:** hansol are you alright?

 **hansol:** werte goin too australian

 **jihoon:** um

 **chan:** i’ll deal with him

 **jihoon:** is he drunk?

 **chan:** as far as i know, he isn’t

 **jihoon:** okay

 **hansol:** chan jihoonie is bein meanjgiddjfg

 **chan:** whoops didnt mean to send that i took his phone away

 **jihoon:** just look after him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long to upload, my internet is being a bit annoying
> 
> also, if the 'romantic' scenes are not all that great, sorry, i have no experience in that division of life
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
